jealous
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Yoongi nggak jealous kok, percaya deh. Cuman Jungkook aja yang kesel sama kelakuan Jimin yang ngebuat salah satu dari hyung paling kesayangannya itu sedih. Park Jimin x Min Yoongi . MinYoon BTS YAOI BxB


Jealous

.

.

.

.

MinYoon

.

.

.

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

.

.

.

Jungkook mendengus kesal melihat handphonenya. Tangannya juga mengscroll cepat layar hanphonenya hingga matanya juga bergeak cepat membaca tulisan di handphonenya. Taehyung yang ada disebelahnya di buat bingung melihat tingkah kekasih kelincinya itu.

"Ada apa sih Kookie?" Tanya Taehyung. Jungkook menunjukkan handphonenya pada Taehyung.

"Lihat hyung ini baju yang di pakai sama Jiwoo nuna kan baju yang di pakai oleh Jimin hyung dan Yoongi hyung saat BTS day Party di Vlive kemarin" kata Jungkook. Taehyung mengamati uploadan foto instagram Jiwoo.

"Bukan kookie" kata Taehyung. Jungkook mendengus dan mengerucutkan bibirnya

"Lihat hyung itu mirip sekali" kata Jungkook lagi. Taehyung menggeleng. Sedang asik pasangan TaeKook berdebat, Yoongi dan Jin muncul dari belakang mereka

"Hey hey ada apa dengan kalian" kata Jin, Yoongi hanya menatap kedua dongsaengnya bingung. Jungkook dan Taehyung segera menghentikan kativitas mereka dan tersenyum canggung

"hehe, tidak apa apa hyung" kata Jungkook smabil menyembunyikan handphonenya di balik punggungnya. Jin dan Yoongi menatap Jungkook curiga. Yoongi dan Jin menghampiri Jungkook dan merebut handphone Jungkook, ya dengan diiringi glare Yoongi pada Jungkook.

"Ah, hyung jangan" kata Jungkook, tapi Yoongi sudah keburu mengambilnya dan membaca apa yang ada di handphone Jungkook. Yoongi melihat dengan serius isi handphone Jungkook. Lalu memberikannya kepada Jin dan duduk di samping Jungkook sambil melihat Taehyung yang mulai bermain dengan PS nya. Jungkook memandang Yoongi khawathir lalu memandang Jin yang juga mulai khawathir pada Yoongi.

"hyung" panggil Jungkook. Namun tidak ada yang menyauti.

"Hyungggg~~" panggil Jungkook lagi

"Kau itu memanggil siapa Kookie? Disini semuanya hyungmu" kata Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum Yoongi menyahutinya.

"Yoongi hyunggg~~" katanya lagi. Yoongi hanya menyauti seadanya

"Yoongi, ayo kita makan cheese cake" kata Seokjin. Yoongi menggeleng

"tidak mau. Lebih baik hyung sekarang istirahat karena besok kita akan berangkat pagi pagi untuk syuting Idol Star" kata Yoongi. Jin memandang Yoongi sedih. Lalu Yoongi bangkit berdiri dan memasuki kamarnya juga Jin

"Aku tidur duluan hyung" kata Yoongi. Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya sedih. Taehyung masih sibuk dengan PS nya dan Jin memandang pintu kamarnya sedih.

"KAMI PULANGGG" Kata dua suara dari arah pintu masuk. Disana ada Jimin dan juga Hoseok dengan beberapa belanjaan di tangannya.

"Kalian sudah pulang" kata Jin. Hoseok dan Jimin mengangguk, di belakangnya ada Namjoon yang juga baru saja sampai. Jimin duduk di antara Taehyung dan juga Jungkook, Jungkook mendengus dan masuk ke kamarnya sambil membanting pintu. Jimin memandang aneh Jungkook lalu memandang kea rah Jin. Jin menghela nafas.

"Bukalah instagram Jiwoo nuna dan liat uploadan instagram Jiwoo nuna beberapa hari lalu" kata Jin. Hoseok dan Jimin segera membuka handphone mereka dan melihat uploadan milik Jiwoo. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Namjoon juga menatap bingung membernya mengambil handphone Hoseok dan melihat apa yang ada di sana. Tak butuh waktu lama Namjoon sudah tahu apa penyebab masalahnya

"Jadi, Jungkook yang marah atau Yoongi hyung yang marah?" Tanya Namjoon pada Jin sambil mengembalikan handphone Hoseok pada pemiliknya

"Kookie tentu saja" kata Taehyung sambil sibuk dengan PS nya. Namjoon menggeleng

"Kau sudah mengerti Park? " Tanya Namjoon pada Jimin. Jimin menggeleng dan memandang teman temannya polos. Jin mendengus.

"Err, begini Jimin, baju nunaku itu mirip dengan baju mu dan yoongi hyung saat bts day party div live waktu itu. Kau tahu kan kalau Jungkook yang mempunyai ide agar kalian berdua –Yoongi dan Jimin- memakai baju itu saat Taehyung nge rap lagu cypher. Sebenarnya bajunya tidak terlalu mirip sih, tulisan pada bajumu dan Yoongi hyung lebih panjang. Berbeda dengan Jiwoo nuna" kata Hoseok sambil meringis. Jimin tersentak. Lalu segera membawa kotak kue yang tadi dai beli ke kamar Jin.

"hyung, sebentar ya" kata Jimin pada Jin. Jin hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu kamar Jin dan juga Yoongi. Di sana ada Yoongi yang sedang merapihkan kasurnya, Yoongi sudah memakai piyamanya untuk tidur. Piyama Kumamon kesukaannya. Jimin tersenyum melihat betapa menggemaskannya kekasihnya.

"hyung" panggil jimin. Yoongi menoleh sebentar lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Jimin menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi segera menyikut Jimin dengan sikunya

"apa sih jimin sana aku mau tidur" kata Yoongi. Jimin meringis.

"astaga hyung kenapa sih, ini sakit loh" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus.

"hyung, ini aku belikan cheese cake favorti hyung" kata jimin. Yoongi terdiam sebentar dan mengungdang senyum Jimin.

"tidak mau" kata Yoongi lalu masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

"Keluar sana aku mau tidur" kata Yoongi. Jimin duduk di sa mping ranjang Yoongi

"hyung, kau marah ya?" kata Jimin. Yoongi memandang Jimin bingung

"Iya dengan uploadan bajunya jiwoo nuna" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus

"tidak." Kata Yoongi lalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya id balik selimut.

"hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu jika jiwoo nuna punya baju yang sedikit mirip dengan kita" kata Jimin. Yoongi hanya diam. Jimin menghela nafas

"aku tahu hyung pasti kecewa karena belakangan ini aku dan jiwoo nuna juga hoseok hyung seperti memberikan hint kalau kami ada suatu hubungan" kata Jimin. Yoongi membuka selimutnya dan menunjukkan wajahnya yang merenggut

"Park bodoh Jimin, lebih baik kau keluar dari kamarku dan biarkan aku tidur" kata Yoongi. Jimin memandnag Yoongi dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi

"hyung, maafkan aku" kata Jimin. Yoongi mendengus.

"Pergilah Jimin" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin menghela nafasnya

"hyung, aku merasa seperti kekasih yang tidak berguna bagimu, setelah mendengar mixtpemu dansemua kejadian yang terjad belakangan ini, aku merasa aku tidak pantas bersamamu, aku merasa kau juga tersiksa bersamaku, aku merasa kau tidak mengang-" Belum sempat kalimat Jimin selesai, Yoongi segera membungkam Jimin dengan ciumannya. Ciuman singkat lalu Yoongi melepas ciumannya

"Berhentilah Jimin. Mixtape ku itu sudah aku buat dari lama sebelum kita emm. Menjadi sepasang kekasih" kata Yoongi dengan smeburat merah di pipinya.

"jadi tidak usah merasa bersalah. Dan aku tidak marah dengan hal hal yang terjadi belakangan ini. Aku tahu jiwoo nuna kan termasuk fans beruntung dia sangat mengidolakanmu dan beruntung adik kesayangannya adalah sahabatmu, jadi ya aku tidak masalah." Kata Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum melihat Yoongi

"asalkan, kau jujur dan jangan berbohong padaku" kata Yoongi lagi. Jimin tertawa kecil lalu mengecupi seluruh wajah Yoongi dan memeluk Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung" kata Jimin. Yoongi tersenyum

"aku juga Jimin" kata Yoongi

.

..

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

A/N : astaga apa iniiiiiiiiii, hahaha, aku baper liat uploadannya nunanya hobbie, hikseu kok dia kayak ngode gitu ya. Hng… baju dia itu mirip sama bajunya MinYoon pas di BTS day party kemarin, bedanya MinYoon itu tulisannya agak agak lebih panjang daripada nunanya hobbie.. adakah yang baper juga sama kayak aku? Banyak hint dan kode kode tentang jiwoo eonni dan jimin. Belum rela

Adakah yang denger kabar Jin? Uri eomma uri princess sampe mimisan ya katanya pas kesikut waktu main futsal. Astaga, aku kaget banget denger kabarnya, semoga uri eomma gak kenapa kenapa yaa. hehe


End file.
